


Breather

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: But only a little bit of feelings, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: When Ryan opened the door to Watcher headquarters for the first time in what felt like forever, he nearly fell to his knees with the rush of emotion that washed over him. His eyes roamed the office as he made his way over to the Watcher Weekly set. As he gazed up at the colorful mural on the wall, running his fingers along the back of the couch, tears spilled over his cheeks."Ah couch sweet couch," a sardonic voice sighed from behind him.Ryan whirled around, his face breaking into a grin when he saw Shane and Steven, their smiles matching his.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Breather

Ryan practically dove towards them, throwing his arms around his co-CEOS, his fingers clutching at their sleeves. His body trembled with sobs as he clung to them tightly. 

"Fuck I missed you guys," he sighed, sagging against the both of them as two solid warm arms came up to pull him closer, their other arms wrapping around each other's backs. 

"Could have fooled us," Shane joked, though the softness of his tone betrayed him. 

"Shut up Shane," Ryan laughed, nuzzling in the space between Shane and Steven's shoulders. 

Steven began stroking his fingers up and down Ryan's spine, and Shane's thumb lightly caressed the hair at the back of Ryan's neck. Ryan shuddered at their touch, pressing his whole body against them. He was so overwhelmed that he didn't realize he'd become achingly hard in his tight black ripped to shreds skinny jeans until Shane slightly shifted his posture and Ryan groaned in response. Steven and Shane stilled their movements, able to feel Ryan's cock against their thighs. When Ryan came back to himself, he froze as well. A heavy silence loomed over all of them, teetering on the precipice of the situation. All it would take would be for one of them to step back, to make a stupid joke, to brush this off as nothing and never speak of it again. 

No one moved to pull away. 

Ryan slowly loosened the hold he had on Steven and Shane's shirts, moving his hands to press his palms flat against their sides. Steven gasped, and Ryan could feel Shane tensing but leaning into his touch all the same. Ryan slowly began running his hands up and down, skimming over their waists, their hips, and back up again. Shane pressed closer, bringing his hands down to rest on Ryan and Steven's lower backs, tentatively sliding his fingers beneath the fabric of their shirts. Ryan and Steven whimpered in unison at the contact, eliciting a grunt from Shane. Steven continued to drag his fingers along Ryan's back, doing the same to Shane's. 

Ryan slightly lifted his head, leaning up to press a feather light kiss to Shane's neck, and then to Steven's. Shane's hands moved further up Steven and Ryan's backs, and Steven leaned forward, his cheeks turning scarlet as he felt himself grow hard as well. He knew Shane and Ryan could feel it, and the thought was all at once embarrassing and dizzying. Shane gently nudged Ryan's head upward with his own, his hand sliding up through the back of Steven's shirt collar to lightly press at the back of his neck and draw him forward. It was slightly awkward at first, but soon there was a meeting of three mouths, hot, wet, and insistent, tongues and lips moving eagerly, unsure what belonged to whom, and none of it mattering. 

In a flurry of desperation, clothes came flying off, strewn all over the Watcher Weekly set until all three men were laying on the floor in just their boxers. Ryan lay in the center. He had stated previously that he would want to be in the middle of a bed in a sleeping situation, and this was no different. Ryan craved the attention and the onslaught of physical sensation. Shane looped an arm over Ryan's stomach and around Steven's waist, his chest pressing flush against Ryan's side, and his palm flat against Steven's back. Ryan had deviously placed one hand on Shane's ass and the other on Steven's, making both groan when he gave a light squeeze. Steven's arm mirrored Shane's, his cheeks reddening as he looked over at Shane for guidance. The ravenous look Shane gave him in return was enough to make Steven's stomach flip. 

Shane dipped his head down to Ryan's chest, tonguing over his left nipple, smirking as he felt Ryan beginning to writhe between them. Steven tentatively began to do the same with Ryan's right nipple. A litany of curses fell from Ryan's lips as he pressed up to both of them, Shane's mouth rough and wanton, and Steven's tongue gentle but extremely attentive. Ryan slipped his hands into the backs of Steven's and Shane's boxers, grinning wickedly at Shane's obscene moan and at the way Steven huddled against him, trying to quiet his own sounds under his breath.

Ryan turned his head toward Steven, breath hitching in his throat at the dark way Steven was looking at him now, a confidence in his gaze that Ryan recognized from their business meetings. Seeing it in this context was a heady sight. One of Steven's hands made its way into Ryan's hair, tugging on it lightly as Steven pressed his lips to Ryan's. Ryan gasped against Steven's mouth at the change in his demeanor, moaning into the kiss as Steven parted Ryan's lips with his tongue. Ryan ran his tongue along Steven's, allowing Steven to control the pace. Ryan's head felt light and almost like television static. His mind finally quieted as he gave himself over to touch. Steven pulled back to find Shane's eyes on him, pupils blown amidst a sea of brown. Shane's gaze flicked to Ryan momentarily. With one hand, Shane gently stroked over Ryan's chest, fingers slowing as he pressed down on each nipple harshly. Ryan let out a soft cry as Shane continued his movements, his pattern random and slowly increasing in its intensity. Shane moved his other hand to Steven's cheek, running his thumb along Steven's bottom lip before sliding it into his mouth. 

Shane cursed at how quickly and eagerly Steven began suckling his thumb, his tongue swirling over the tip. Shane eventually pulled his wet thumb out, before shoving his index and middle fingers into Steven's mouth, without warning. Steven didn't even gag, merely shuddering around Shane's fingers, making Shane groan deeply with the way Steven dipped his tongue between Shane's fingers, the way he pressed his tongue to Shane's knuckles, the tight wet heat of his lips. 

Shane removed his fingers and slipped them into his own mouth, smirking around them as he watched Steven gape at him. Shane removed his hand from Ryan's chest and tugged off Ryan's boxers. Ryan rolled his hips upward, his skin sheen with sweat, his lips swollen and his eyes pleading. 

"You're such a slut Ryan," Shane told him roughly. 

Shane turned Ryan over onto his side so he was facing Steven, the two men gasping as their cocks lightly brushed against one another. Shane pressed his wet fingers to Ryan's entrance, grinning wickedly as Ryan so easily spread his legs, so quickly began to rut against Steven. 

Steven buried his moan into Ryan's hair, his fingers moving to lightly grip Ryan's hip as he thrust back up against him, slowing the rhythm down, and delighting in the way Ryan whimpered impatiently. Shane slowly slid his index finger inside Ryan, nipping lightly at his ear as he pressed closer. Ryan keened, his legs shaking when Steven grasped both of their cocks and began stroking them together, pressing back insistently on Shane's finger. Ryan's body trembled as he jerked recklessly between Steven and Shane, desperate for any friction, any touch that would greet him and desperate for everything they could possibly offer. Shane slid a second finger inside Ryan, moving both fingers around and lightly pressing against Ryan's prostate. 

Ryan gasped out something incoherent, before his voice came out strained and thin, the way Shane had heard it after particularly tough Unsolved shoots. Only this time there was a layer of lust curled around it and Shane had to forcibly restrain himself in order to listen to what Ryan said. 

"G-Gonna come but fuck, please ah--f-feel free to use me after that," Ryan said roughly. 

Shane bit Ryan's shoulder at that, once again pressing against Ryan's prostate as Ryan fucked into the tight grip of Steven's hand. He came quickly after that, spilling over Steven, his head falling back against Shane's shoulder. Shane knew that himself he would feel physically oversensitive in that situation, but Ryan was still moving against the both of them, wrapping his arms around them to pull them closer. Steven pulled his come covered hand in front of Ryan's face. 

"Clean up the mess you made" Steven commanded, his voice taking on a slight but noticeably stern change in tone.

Steven wrapped the fingers of his other hand around Ryan's cock and his own, grunting softly at the slide of Ryan's cock against his, at feel of Ryan's tongue over his skin, lapping eagerly at his own come. Steven bit his lip, watching with rapt attention. Shane cursed behind Ryan, rubbing his cock against Ryan's ass. 

"Shane...?" Steven said softly, his voice shaking as he did so. 

"Mm?" Shane replied. 

"Once I'm...oh my go--hell--use both of us," Steven managed to get out. With just a few more quick strokes he came hard into his own hand and over Ryan's cock. Ryan nuzzled against Steven's chest, making small sounds at the heat of Steven's come against him. 

Shane grit his teeth, slowly pulling back. He glanced between Steven and Ryan, feeling his throat go dry. Ryan's hair was a mess, Steven's glasses were askew, and they both look thoroughly fucked. He curled a hand around his cock, only to have Steven nudge Shane into a seated position until Shane pulled himself up fully into sitting. Steven lay between Shane's legs, tugging at Ryan until he did the same. Shane blinked, his body hot all over at seeing both Ryan and Steven beneath him like this, so pliant, so eager to please. Steven ran his tongue along the base of Shane's cock, and soon Shane's hand was in his hair, pulling at the dyed blue strands. Steven moaned softly at the touch, feeling Ryan's tongue brush against his own as he copied Steven's movements. 

Steven and Ryan continued suckling and tonguing over Shane's cock, Steven initiating each movement and Ryan following after, mouths meeting whenever they could. Shane's fingers were tugging tightly at their hair and the two were shivering with the way it made them tingle. Shane would have warned them but he came sooner than he expected with a loud shout, spilling over both of their faces and down their chins. Ryan and Steven turned towards one another, swiping their fingers through the come on the others face and licking it off. 

"Fuck," Shane shuddered. 

They ended up in a heap on the floor in their original arrangement, Shane and Steven on either side of Ryan. Ryan cuddled his cheek against Shane's chest, and Steven curled himself around Ryan, his arms encircling Shane. Shane gently kissed the top of Ryan's head, his arms wrapped around them both.


End file.
